


Rescue

by SacredPanda



Series: The Hunt [13]
Category: Exalted, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Abyssal Exalted, Bondage, Celestial Castiel, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Solar Exalted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPanda/pseuds/SacredPanda
Summary: Roxil is in bad shape and can't fight even if he wanted to. It's up to the mortals to save an Exalt.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Rape/Non-con warning even though it isn't entirely appropriate for a Solar bond. Roxil only hates Ebon Sky as much as he also loves him, yeah, Solar Bonds suck. These last two chapters were written during a major time of stress while I went back into chemo but the next chapters are going to be pretty much all fluff and smut. One of my forum friends is coming to visit from France, I haven't actually seen him in about six years, yay! Anyway he's got lots of stories to tell me to help with some of the upcoming stuff so hopefully it'll be good.

Roxil woke to a sharp pain in his neck, he must have passed out again. Ebon Sky was kneeling next to him holding something cold to his throat. When the Abyssal stepped back Roxil could see it was a glass, blood was dripping from the rim. He must have been burning essence before he realized most living beings here didn’t have any essence, Abyssals could only regenerate essence naturally in the underworld. Last time Ebon Sky had him, Roxil only escaped because Ebon got bored and decided it would be fun to hunt him; there was no way he would let that happen this time.  
“I’m bored,” Ebon Sky announced. “Entertain me.”  
“You’d have to unbind me,”  
“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” He knelt down again and licked a trail of blood from Roxil’s neck one of his hands running down the Lunar’s back to squeeze his ass. Ebon whispered in Roxil’s ear, Ordo’s helmet could barely pick up the sound.  
“ _Ishi kimwa yuru anat kuso kimwa_?” It was infuriating when Ebon switched to his home’s language, Ordo couldn’t understand enough of it. He recognized _kimwa_ as you, and _anat_ as either I or me, and he had heard Roxil use _kuso_ but he had no idea what it meant. The rest were words he had never heard at all. Roxil nodded his head, but he didn’t look happy about whatever he agreed to. “ _Iie, iu sor._ ” Ebon’s grin was absolutely vile. Ordo also recognized _iie_ as no, but again the rest was unfamiliar.  
“ _Anatshi yuru kimwa kuso anat._ ” He sounded so angry.  
“ _No engo kimwa ateami su kusan,_ ” Language, that was _engo_ and _ateami_ was love.  
“I’ll let you fuck me, _chakaar_.”  
“Oh but you don’t sound like you want it,” Ebon made an attempt at pouting, but it was clear he was enjoying this. “Convince me, _eto_ ”  
“Please,” Roxil glanced toward where Ordo was hiding before dropping his head so his hair hid his face. “I want you to fuck me. I need it.”  
“That bloody stump is disgusting.” Ebon started walking toward the door and Roxil let out a relieved sigh. Ordo was about to move when Ebon Sky was through the door, but he was back again only seconds later holding Roxil’s dirty leather bag. He found the little pouch inside and inhaled some of the powder before pouring a line of it on the back of his hand for Roxil. “Fix it.” He waited but Roxil refused, Ordo had never seen him hesitate to use the drug. “Fix it or I’ll chop off the other one. Or maybe it would be more fun to take a leg…”  
“Maybe it would be more fun to tell you I learned a forbidden charm.” Roxil snarled, his breath scattered the powder onto the ground earning him a hard smack in the face. “These chains, they may stop me from escaping, but not from shifting. Would you like to see me reject these tattoos?”  
“You wouldn’t.” Ebon sounded confident enough. He poured another line of the powder. “Perhaps I should bring you a precious human so you can watch me take their arm instead.” That got Roxil’s attention, he inhaled the powder. When he closed his eyes his tattoos started to glow faintly but it stopped almost immediately, he skin almost looked like it was vibrating and he seemed to be in a lot more pain. “I wonder if you’ve thought this through.” Roxil went still and opened his eyes.  
“I promised I wouldn’t die, I didn’t promise I’d stay as I am. If I let myself become a chimera, these chains will no longer be able to hold me, the bond will no longer have power over me, I’ll kill you and without a Deathlord to reclaim your exaltation-”  
“Then what? So you’ll stop me, then who will stop _you_.” Ebon laughed. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but they sent entire squads of Lunars to hunt chimera, yes?” Roxil hung his head again and Ordo shook his head to look again when in a fraction of a second a new arm grew from Roxil’s shoulder. It was several shades lighter than the rest of his skin and untouched by the silver tattoos, but it was there. “All that aside, you should know better. It’s the Wyld that creates chimerae, there’s none of that here now is there? You understand now? You’ve been living under the assumption that you’re a man, human, demi-god, true god; regardless, that belief is false. You are simply a beast and you _belong_ to me. Say it, so I know you understand.”  
“I belong to you,” Roxil looked like he might cry when Ebon grabbed his new arm and secured it the shackle hanging over his head. The Abyssal stepped around in front of Roxil again and his belt dropped to the floor. Ordo was quick to shut off the remote feed, anyone could guess where this was going, he was sure Roxil wouldn’t want anyone to see it. Ebon pushed his pants down just enough, tugging Roxil’s hair to force him into looking up.  
“Again.”  
“I belong to you…” Roxil was no longer visible from Ordo’s cover, but he was audible. The tears he was holding back were obvious in his voice. Only a moment later it sounded as though he was choking. Ebon forced himself as far into Roxil’s mouth as he could reach, almost disappointed when the Lunar managed to relax his throat.  
“Too dry.” Ebon growled at him, it was no surprise; Roxil had stopped sweating some time ago and he could barely keep his eyes open. Roxil actually managed to chuckle.  
“Sorry to ruin your fun…” His voice was rough and quiet. “I might be breaking my promise after all.” Ordo was ashamed of himself, it hadn’t occurred to him.  
“Fi, what time did Roxil leave the safehouse?” He whispered.  
“Early afternoon, thirteen hundred almost on the dot.”  
“If he was taken here within the hour then it’s been thirteen hours. My suit is reading an air temperature of nearly fifty-eight,”  
“That’s too hot,”  
“Assuming he hasn’t been given any water, twenty percent fluid loss is likely. Jat’ika, you said he couldn’t die, right?”  
“No,” He sounded grim. “I said injuries couldn’t kill him.” Ordo was focusing on both conversations at once. What he heard was an opportunity.  
“Get a speeder nearby, this guy isn’t willing to let Roxil die. Says he needs him,”  
“For essence, of course. He probably doesn’t know there are other people here with essence he can consume.”  
“Even if he did, it’s not like any of us have much. Just ambient essence we’ve absorbed from Roxil, right?”  
“Not exactly,” Jatne took a deep breath. “Look it’s not important right now. You’ve got a plan?”  
“Yeah,” As soon as Ebon was out the door Ordo burst into motion. The Abyssal left the keys on the table, Ordo grabbed them and tested every one until the shackles started opening.  
“Ord’ika?” Roxil didn’t even lift his head, between dehydration and blood loss he was in bad shape. Ordo was still trying to get him untangled, fortunately Sev was there to catch Roxil. He didn’t have the strength to hold himself up, the chains had been supporting him. It took both clones to get him moving toward the door. “Silver…” He managed weakly. “My arm… Ord’ika…”  
“Sev, can you get him out?”  
“Yes, sir.” For all that strength Roxil weighed about as much as anyone his size would. He was heavy a little over one hundred kilos, but Sev could move him far enough. Ordo stayed back to collect whatever chains he could in just a few seconds. There was no telling how long Ebon would be away and he didn’t want to be here when the Abyssal got back. He gave himself fifteen seconds before sprinting back up to street level. Niner was helping Sev bundle Roxil into the back of a speeder, there was no way he could have gotten here that quickly.  
“Yeah, sorry about that, Sir. I was still around the corner, you can give me a charge later.”  
“You knew my orders.” He still put a hand on Niner’s shoulder, just the slightest nod showed how grateful he really was.

Ordo squeezed into the back with Roxil while Niner piloted them back. He tried giving Roxil some water but he was only semi-conscious. Roxil passed out on the way back and didn’t wake up again but he still breathing. Jatne and Jusik were waiting on the landing pad when Niner parked them. Jatne already had a fluid drip ready, he didn’t fail to notice the look from Ordo when he easily got the silver needle through Roxil’s skin. Jusik had his eyes closed, his hands hovering just over Roxil’s skin.  
“It won’t work,” Jatne said quietly. “You heal by using the force to manipulate cells, right? Those tattoos make him immune to any changes other than his own shapeshifting.”  
“Incredible,” Jusik whispered.  
“How about that talk, _ner vod_ ,” Ordo said once Jatne had done all he could for Roxil.  
“You have to understand, I’ve known all of you my whole life, but to you I was a stranger. I just wanted to reestablish my relationship with you before…”  
“Before what, Jat’ika?”  
“While I was in Creation, I went wandering on my own. It was dumb, I just hadn’t realized exactly how… _extreme_ things in Creation were. I ran into this creature, it nearly killed me. It would have but – Maaki said it was probably my survival instinct that made me viable.”  
“Viable?” Jatne didn’t respond to Ordo’s question. Instead he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, a golden ring appeared on his forehead for a few seconds. “You’re … a Solar?”  
“Yeah, I figured Roxil probably talked enough about them for you to recognize it. Night caste. Tawasu and Maaki nearly kicked me out of Shishimissi, even Roxil stopped trying to sleep with me. He did argue for me to stay though, he convinced them. It’s also why I understand the Solar bond so well, and why Tawasu went back to sleep even though it was her turn to rule. She took one look at me and said _I’ll wake when he’s no longer part of Creation._ I’m sure she meant when I was dead, hopefully this’ll do just as well. I told her to wait, and she _did_. I didn’t even realize what was happening. I couldn’t feel it but she _could_. My word was law for her, she didn’t even move until _I_ told her to do as she wished.”  
“ _Shab,_ ” Ordo put a hand on Jatne’s shoulder. He was angry that his brother didn’t tell him, but he was able to understand. “You should have told us.”  
“It was my idea,” Roxil’s voice startled them, he sounded awful. “After the first night he saw all of you. When he realized this wasn’t really his home. I said he should give you time to get to know him. Kal,” He tried to sit up but couldn’t quite manage it. Jatne had never seen him this way, it really hit home how close to dying he had come. Kal stepped forward and sat in a chair nearby.  
“Yeah, ad’ika,” He cursed internally, Roxil’s relationship with Jaing had really softened him up. “What do you need.”  
“I want to marry your son, I want to marry Jaing... but all I do is bring your family pain. Ebon Sky ... your family is in danger and it's my fault.” 


End file.
